


Beauty and the Beast

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Unwanted [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Beauty and the Beast

You were pacing in your room, Sam and Dean sitting on the end of your bed. It felt like your chest was being crushed as you ran your hand through your hair. “H-” You started, trying to be able to breath enough to even speak. “How..How the hell did they get her?!” You finally looked at Dean. “Tell me that!” You yelled at him.

Sam swallowed. “I’m gonna get dad.” He went to stand up.

“Don’t you fucking dare go get him.” You clenched your jaw, your eyes on him. “Not once have we had even the slightest issue. Not fucking once have I had demons around me, werewolves, or-or vamps. John fucking Winchester comes walking back into my life, into my daughter’s life, and that night she’s kidnapped.” At the moment, you wanted to hurt him.

He walked over and pulled you into his arms, and you broke. You gripped his shirt and sobbed. “I know that he’s the last person you want to see, I know that it hurts, but we need his help.” His voice was soft, his hand rubbing your back. “The more people we have, the quicker we get her back.”

Nodding you moved away from him, knowing that he was right. “Go.” You whispered.

Sam motioned for Dean to come over to you before he turned and walked out. Dean pulled you to his chest, one hand on the back of your head, the other the middle of you back. “Hey, we’ll get her back, sweetheart.” He kissed the top of your head. “I am so fucking sorry.” Dean’s voice cracked. “Fuck…” You wanted to be able to tell him that you weren’t angry, and that you didn’t blame him, but right now, you couldn’t. Right now nothing felt right. The only thing you could focus on was finding her, everything else could wait.

* * *

Sam’s fist pounded on John’s door, waiting for the eldest Winchester to open it. Sighing, he pounded on it harder. “Come on, Dad!” He yelled.

Finally, the door opened, and there stood a disheveled John. He was still in his clothes from that day, a wrinkled mess. “What?” He groaned. “Here to give me shit?” His eyes were lidded, barely seeing the look on Sam’s face.

“Dad…” He sighed, shaking his head.

John saw the worry on his face and felt like he’d just downed a pot of coffee. “What?” He stood up a bit straighter. “What’s going on?”

Sam’s eyes watered as he swallowed. “She’s gone, Dad.” He told him, his voice cracking.

“Who? Who’s gone? Tell me what’s wrong!” Sam was making John panic.

His hazel eyes met John’s brown ones. “Alessa.” He hadn’t even said anything else before John grabbed his boots, a fire lit under his ass. “She was kidnapped.”

* * *

Dean had finally calmed you down, but neither of you had moved. Part of you was afraid to. If you left the safety of his arms, it would come crashing down on you again. When the door opened, your eyes shot over to see an upset Sam, and a pissed John. “How the fuck did you let her get taken?” He went straight for Dean, and you got in the middle.

It all happened so quick that there was no time to stop it. John had gone to grab the front of Dean’s shirt, but you stepped in front of him. Moments later, you were holding your nose. “Mother fucker!” You groaned, leaning your head back.

“Damn it, dad!” Sam groaned, rushing to the bathroom and grabbing a hand towel. He brought it to you and sighed as you quickly put it against your face.

You were glaring at John. “This wouldn’t happen if you weren’t so quick to get pissed off.” You pointed out, although it was extremely muffled by the towel.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you told me I had a daughter!”

“You should learn to control yourself!”

Sam and Dean just stared. “Why do I feel like I’m watching Belle and Beast fight…?” Sam muttered.

“Oh. My. God. You’re right…” Dean agreed. “ _Guys_!” He hollered, making you both look. “Uh, as much as this is entertaining us, we do have to find Alessa. Then you can fight all you want.”

You nodded. “I’m gonna get cleaned up. Fill Captain Asshole in, please?” You motioned to John before walking into the bathroom.

* * *

Once the door was shut, John sat on the end of the bed. “How did they get her, though? You two would have heard the motel room door open.” He was trying to work through this.

“One thought was maybe the bathroom window?” Dean shrugged. “My only other guess is that a demon smoked in, and had her sneak out.”

“So, we might be looking for a possessed toddler?” John asked, and they simply nodded. In all their years, that was something they had never come across, and they never wanted to.

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. “Either that, or they did that long enough to get her outside. There’s any number of reasons they could have done this, but I’m sure we all know what it was.”

“She’s a Winchester.” John knew it. “But, why now? Why wait?”

“You.” You walked out, your nose bleeding a bit less. “They’re using her to get to you.” They looked at you, knowing you were right. “They couldn’t get to the boys, so they went for her.”


End file.
